


Payback

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Boys In Love, Danny's payback for Steve making him do the dirty work, M/M, Sex, Slash, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, food foreplay, post season 1 episode 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: So, there was this edit ibelieveinyou-ibelieveinus made and posted on Tumblr a while ago and we engaged in a convo about it, that resulted in her asking for this fic. Well, she asked me to write a top Danny fic, inspired by the events of 1x20 and Danny saying he'll pay Steve back for making him go through the fishes to find the bullet.Here we are, with the finished product (I hope I did good Ellie).Beta by ialwayslikedthetie (thank you hon). And of course with the great help from my babe lunedd.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was this edit ibelieveinyou-ibelieveinus made and posted on Tumblr a while ago and we engaged in a convo about it, that resulted in her asking for this fic. Well, she asked me to write a top Danny fic, inspired by the events of 1x20 and Danny saying he'll pay Steve back for making him go through the fishes to find the bullet.  
> Here we are, with the finished product (I hope I did good Ellie). 
> 
> Beta by ialwayslikedthetie (thank you hon). And of course with the great help from my babe lunedd.

_Steve is not able to resist Danny on anything._ He learned that pretty early on in their partnership first, and then in their fast blooming, recently started relationship.

  
It wasn't easy for either of them. Steve was only short of a year in the Reserves, but being in the Navy for so long, with DADT instilled in him, it was tough to beat that inner part of him, and he finally started relenting to actually acknowledge that he had feelings for Danny. Being that open, after not having been at the start was all Danny's doing. He was helpful and very supporting. And lovely. Made Steve love him even more.

  
Actually Danny wasn't far better off than him, Steve thought of it very clearly now. It must have been tough for Danny to be bisexual in the Newark Police Department and to clamp down hard on his needs and who he was as a person, just because not all of his colleagues were on board with it.

  
Also, if Steve let his thoughts wander for a bit longer, he concluded Danny would've been branded in HPD if he as much as breathed wrongly. With all the ha'ole jokes he had trouble to come to terms with, it would have been even worse for him to be recognized as the faggot ha'ole had someone found out he swung both ways.

  
When Steve first noticed Danny's lingering looks and the soft touches here and there he knew it was going to happen somehow.

  
Maybe that first time in the basement, pulling guns on each other had been the initial spark, the moment when they hit it off, two magnetic opposites drawing each other in the right direction.

  
Reflecting on his decision to just snatch Danny, kidnap him and get him on his team, and the fact he contacted Danny first, not Chin Ho, but Danny, spoke volumes about what Steve thought of the blond ha'ole with the blue eyes that crawled under his skin the first second he laid eyes on him, and refused to leave ever since.

  
And Steve didn't want him to.

  
Steve smiled as he thought of this morning and their hike, but then all hell broke loose and he ended up with a broken arm and a very worried Danny that stated loudly more than once that 'I'll never go hiking with you, Steven. Ever'. Knowing that he would the next chance Steve wanted to go.

  
Because he was drawn to Steve as a moth was to a flame.

  
The smile was wiped off of his face as he saw the look Danny pointed at him with a promise to pay him back later for making him go through the fish to find the bullet, but it quickly returned when all he could think of was what punishment Danny could enforce that involved them being naked and in bed. But that was not the right time to think of it, because they were on duty and he could not get a hard-on while in the middle of a case. He could not.

  
The way Danny swaggered in those tight pants didn't help the matter. Steve tried to think of every unsexy thought and even tried to think of how disgusting it would be to find a bullet in the fish he ate, but it only made him glad they found it before it happened. And made him want to eat sushi. His stomach growled.

  
...

  
Hours later when they were both home after the outing at the Hilton, Steve was more than ready to turn in for the night. Still a little loose from the two Longboards he had, he could not help but smile at the vibrancy with which Danny moved around the house and straight to the kitchen.

  
After a while when Danny didn't come back, Steve went to check on him. The sight left him speechless because there was Danny, preparing Steve's favorite sushi, and if that was not the sweetest thing anyone has done for him, Steve didn't know what it was.

 

"Hey, Danno..."

  
"Yes, babe?" Danny said not lifting his head from the task at hand.

  
"What... what have you done?"

  
"Well I seem to recall you haven't eaten anything since breakfast and Morimoto was more than willing to spare some fish for you, my friend - although I was the one that did the dirty work mind you - he sent these for you. And knowing how much you love sushi, I just wanted to indulge you. Sue me."

  
There it was, that mischievous glint in Danny's eyes with a promise involving their bed most probably... at a later point. Steve grinned at Danny and all he wanted to do was to kiss his thoughtful boyfriend. He went to Danny and kissed him on the cheek, slowly coming towards Danny's lips.

  
"What do I get after dinner, Danno?" The low and seductive sound of Steve’s voice sent a thrill down Danny's body and he shivered.

  
He planned on just going to bed. But he should've known Steve would not let an injury deter him from his daily (and nighttime) activities. Some of which involved Danny. Okay, most of them.

  
"We'll see how you behave over dinner. If you're a good boy..." and Danny let the promise linger.

  
Steve sat on a chair, watching Danny chop the fish and vegetables, trying to see if it fit, and finally after getting the sauce out, he set all on the table in front of Steve.

  
"Go on. Try it."

  
Steve could not believe his luck with Danny. He went to try the sushi Danny made just for him when the blond got a better idea.

  
Taking a piece in a pair of chopsticks he brought it in front of Steve's mouth. Steve opened his mouth willingly and ate the treat, moaning in pleasure.

  
Another piece followed the first, and Danny could only stare in awe as Steve released filthy moans with every bite. And if he swallowed a bit hard afterwards it was just because he had a hard time. Not to rile Danny up. Absolutely not.

  
But, Steve was treated to a show of his own because Danny used his bare hands to eat the fish, dipping it in the sauce and letting drops of it to fall down over his fingers. Steve licked his lips wanting to lick it off, and how did Danny read his mind?

  
On the next swallow he was met with Danny's heated glare and after an unspoken question and affirmative answer Danny pushed his fingers inside Steve's mouth and Steve was more than eager to lick them clean and suck them hard.

  
It got Danny going and he closed his eyes, moaning with how hot Steve was being this open for him.

  
"C'mere, babe." Danny said as he pulled Steve against him.

  
Getting a napkin he cleaned his hand and Steve's mouth where a mix of sauce and saliva had gathered and scooped that handsome face, bringing Steve down into a scorching kiss.

  
Steve moved to sit in Danny's lap and after a while his hips rocked involuntarily and were met with Danny's half-hard dick under his ass. It felt oddly comforting and maybe, just maybe he'll let himself go tonight? He wanted so much to fuck Danny into oblivion, but he could let Danny fuck him for a change. It certainly looked inviting.

  
He rocked his hips harder and Danny started panting against his neck as Steve kissed him behind his ear, sucking on his earlobe and gently biting.

  
Danny growled in his neck, breathing hard and trying to keep up with Steve's rhythm, to meet his movements with his own, harder and faster than those of Steve.

  
After minutes of rough kissing and giving each other's bodies a very pleasurable experience, Steve got off of Danny, who whined at the loss of contact.

  
But Steve extended his hand to pull him up, had him smiling in no time, the promise behind that gesture one Danny was so ready to hold Steve for.

  
There was still heat behind Danny's moves, but not as forceful as the rough kisses and hands groping that just happened in the kitchen as Steve opened the bedroom door and turned around to face his boyfriend.

  
Danny looked at him with a look full of love, lust and heat and Steve stopped breathing for a moment, adjusting to Danny's ‘zero to sixty and back to zero’ actions.

  
Danny gently pushed Steve on the bed, the SEAL landing with a soft thump and a giggle.

 

Danny could not believe his luck. Just under a year ago he met this Neanderthal that stole his crime scene and his heart, and now he got to have him like this. His boyfriend. His lover. His everything besides his lovely daughter.

  
He smiled at the heated look in Steve's eyes as he gently removed Steve's t-shirt, mindful of his injury. Steve's pants and boxers were next. Danny could not stop staring at the man he loved, so willing and able to give himself to Danny tonight. And despite all the rough and dirty foreplay he wanted this to be a gentle and loving experience for Steve.

  
So that's how Steve found himself on the bed, flat on his back under Danny. Steve managed to scoot over and rest his head against the headboard on a pillow, as he watched Danny climb on the bed and crawling over him, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

  
"What do you want Steve? Tell me what you want."

  
And there, right there was Danny's bedroom voice that Steve loved so much. The man he let himself be with Steve, and Steve cherished every moment of that Danny.

  
"I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me, Danny."

  
"You got it, sweetheart."

  
Danny kissed Steve and held his head in place while he practically tongue fucked Steve's mouth. He could feel Steve trying to win the kiss, but tonight they were going to do it by Danny's rules.

  
When Steve realized what Danny was doing, he relaxed and settled further in the pillow and let his boyfriend ravage his mouth.

  
Danny trailed a hot path of kisses from Steve's jaw, down his throat, nipping lightly at the pulse point and licking the spot afterwards.

  
Steve was so wired by this point that he felt himself lose strength, becoming putty in Danny's hands. And they hadn't even gotten to the main event, yet.

  
Danny kissed the hollow of Steve's throat and continued down his neck, while simultaneously pinching Steve's nipples.

  
Steve shivered and groaned slightly at the contact and Danny hummed in appreciation. He learned early enough Steve was damn sensitive there. He went on with his slow and sweet torture of nips and kisses and he ended up taking the right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, and biting gently. That sent sparks of pleasure through Steve's body and he cursed as he arched off the bed. Damn Danny and his wicked mouth.

  
"That feel good, babe?" Danny asked with that super sexy voice of his.

  
"Yeah, yeah, go on." Steve panted as he tried to think of everything but Danny all over him lest he come too soon.

 

Danny lathered the same attention on Steve's left nipple as well before moving down Steve's body and kissing his abs, reveling in the strong muscles that were contracting under his ministrations.

  
Danny ran his hands up Steve's thighs and noticed the slight quivering of the muscles. Gently massaging the sensitive flesh he ran his hand too close to Steve's dick but not touching it. Steve growled in frustration.

  
"Nuh-huh, Steven. I'll take my time with you. If you behave, I'll give you a reward."

  
Steve's eyes grew larger and he released a keening moan that woke Danny's arousal even more.

  
Danny could not take his eyes off Steve as he got off the bed and stood close, but not close enough for Steve to touch him.

  
He started unbuttoning his shirt, taking his time, watching Steve grow more frustrated by the minute but holding himself from saying so. The knowledge of Danny's reward was keeping him still.

  
After Danny removed his shirt and revealed his hairy chest and broad shoulders, Steve exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Danny was a fucking masterpiece. His cock seemed to agree with him because it twitched where it lay on his stomach.

  
Danny grinned then, knowing it was him who had that effect on Steve.

  
Taking off his slacks and underwear he stood there, letting Steve drink him in and then moved to the drawer to get the lube.

  
Steve moaned as Danny leaned down and took Steve's cock in his mouth without warning, engulfing the head of it in his wet heat as he lubed his fingers and worked one around the rim in preparation. 

  
Steve was panting, unable to keep the moans to himself as Danny worked him so good with his mouth.

  
"Fuck, Danny, that talented mouth of yours will get me killed one day."

  
Danny hummed as he bobbed his head up and down Steve's cock while pushing a finger inside Steve's tight ass. Danny got to top only a handful of times before with Steve, knowing his boyfriend needed the release and the loss of control sometimes. But he didn't mind. He liked what he could do to Steve even if he didn't get to top all the time, and loved how Steve felt encased inside him.

  
Out of the corner of his eye Danny could see Steve fisting the sheet with his right hand as Danny worked both his cock and his hole. He removed his finger to get more lube before continuing, when he got an idea.

  
Steve whined at the loss of both mouth and finger.

  
"Give me your hand, Steven." Using that commanding voice always worked on Steve, and Danny smiled in satisfaction as Steve did as told.

  
Danny poured a generous amount of lube on Steve's fingers, and used some on his other hand and brought it to his own ass.

  
Steve's breath hitched as he saw Danny shoving a finger in his ass to open himself up slightly. Biting his lip, he wondered where Danny was going with this, when Danny leaned over his crotch again and smiled.

  
"Remember that reward, baby? The one I promised?"

  
Steve nodded.

  
"Well, you get to fuck me tonight... with your fingers. As I prep you for my cock."

  
"God, Danny..." Steve breathed as he cast a look over that plump and sinful ass.

  
Danny felt pleasure running through his body as Steve ran his hand over his spine, ending with an affectionate caress over each ass cheek. Steve's finger breached his tight ring and Danny thrust two fingers in Steve next, working his cock with the other hand.

  
Steve was a beautiful and writhing mess on the bed. He was arching in Danny's fist, trying to fuck himself deeper on Danny's fingers, and doing wonders finger-fucking Danny.

  
The blond gasped and moaned as Steve sped his movements and he added three fingers inside Steve. Steve shouted as Danny found his prostate and shut his eyes as he let the sensations wash over him. He stilled his movements and his hand stayed half-buried between Danny's ass cheeks. Danny moaned filthily, pushing back to get Steve's fingers deeper in his ass, and brushing his prostate in turn. As he howled he felt the telltale signs of Steve's orgasm approaching so he quickly removed his hand off of Steve's cock and decreased the pressure his fingers had on Steve's prostate.

  
After few more thrusts, Steve removed his hand. That left Danny feel bereft, but not for long because this was Steve’s night.

  
"More... please Danny, I need more."

  
And, as with everything that involved Steve saying things in that begging voice, Danny couldn't deny him anything.

  
He removed his fingers, coated his cock in lube and gave it a few tugs for it had gone without attention for too long. Pressure relieved, he brushed the tip of his cock against Steve's asshole, but instead of entering inside him he continued sliding his cock between Steve's legs.

  
Lifting Steve's hips slightly off the bed he 'fucked' Steve in the space between his ass cheeks before getting one of the pillows and placing it below Steve's back to make him comfortable.

  
As if Steve could have his legs spread wider for Danny, Danny ran a hand down one leg before taking it and placing it on his shoulder.

  
Danny entered Steve with slow and swift movements, giving few experimental pushes before starting to thrust into Steve in earnest. 

  
Danny wasn't too forceful with Steve as he pounded his ass. He knew Steve wanted it rough and hard some nights, however tonight was not one of those nights.

  
Danny slowed his pace. He panted as he felt Steve's tight ass envelop his cock perfectly, like it was made just for Danny to fill him.

  
He turned to the side and kissed Steve's knee affectionately, breathing deeply, trying to prolong the pleasure for both of them.

  
After a while he picked up the pace again and felt Steve letting himself go completely. The mix of groans and moans and howls was the only sound to be heard as Danny fucked his lover, and Steve raised himself off the bed slightly to meet his lover’s thrusts.

 

It didn’t take long for Steve to come after Danny started hitting his prostate like a bull’s eye. He screamed Danny’s name as he spilled his seed all over his stomach.

 

Danny lost himself then, chasing his own orgasm. He dropped Steve’s leg off his shoulder and sped his moves. He leaned over, arching his back to capture Steve’s lips as he came hard, stars swimming in his vision. He released a low guttural moan that was swallowed by Steve, finally winning the kiss.

 

Danny had barely any strength to move after coming so hard, but he pulled his softening cock out of Steve and slumped next to him. He was always the one to tire more easily after strenuous exercise, but Steve was all for post-coital cuddles as he scooped Danny closer to him.

 

... 

 

“So…” Steve started after a while. “If I get to receive such a payback for making you do the dirty work for me, should I do that more often?” Steve asked innocently enough.

 

And boy, was he in trouble.

 

“Do _not_ get me started on that, Steven! Next time, and it’s a big _if_ for the next time, you get me in a similar situation, you’ll be doing the dirty work at home.”

 

“Like making you come all over yourself?” and how could the man sound so confident and smug, Danny had no idea. Also he could _not_ be up and running so close after what they’d just done, could he? His dick did _not_ twitch at the suggestion, honest.

 

“You’ll do the laundry and clean the bathroom and kitchen, and get the garbage out for a month. And if you misbehave again, the sentence will be upped to two months.”

 

“Oh, but I can always blow you to get my sentence shaved off,” Steve grinned mischievously.

 

“Smooth, McGarrett… Real smooth.”

 

Steve chuckled. “What can I say, Danno, you know I was called-"

 

“Don’t remind me of that, I know.” Danny tried hard to hide a laugh behind a huff. “Remind me why the hell I put up with you every day?”

 

“Because you love me?” Big badass McGarrett looking like a love struck puppy was one of the most adorable sights Danny has seen in his life.

 

“Yes, you goof. Because I love you.” Danny kissed Steve affectionately on the nose.

 

“I love you, too, Danno. Thank you for tonight."

 

Danny knew that Steve’s thanks ran deeper than just the sex. It was their mutual level of understanding that made them work and function better with every single day.

 

Danny curled around his favorite human cushion and fell asleep, listening to Steve’s heartbeat, knowing he’d do everything for Steve and vice versa.

 

 

 


End file.
